Secrets
by Thee Britty
Summary: It's been four years since she's kept this secret.  Four long years of keeping it and almost a year had passed since she saw her brother.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter :)**

**Author's Note: So, this is my try at a Harry Potter fanfiction story. Bare with me please. I will probably take a while to update because I get so busy but please review. I love reviews. :) And I would love some input. :)**

* * *

><p>The tears cascaded down her face as she sat in the room with all of the lights turned off. Her knees were pulled tight to her chest as she tried to stop crying but she couldn't help it; she missed her brother. She stood up when she saw the door open and heard her boyfriend curse out loud when he stubbed his toe on the nightstand before flipping on the lights. He looked ready to yell at his girlfriend until he saw the tears on her face and his bluish gray eyes softened before running a hand through his blonde hair before walking over to her, putting his wand in his pocket.<p>

"Kaelyn please don't cry! What's wrong?" Draco asked, trying to soothe her cries as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his body.

"I-I m-miss H-Harry," she stammered out through her sobs that she was trying to ease.

Draco sighed before sitting down and then pulling her into his lap, holding her with care. He knew it'd be hard for her to be away from her fraternal twin brother, Harry Potter but he had _tried_ to talk her out of coming with them but she refused to stay behind. And he was in love so, he gave in and convinced Severus Snape to let her come with. He felt ashamed that he fallen so hard for Harry Potter's twin sister but it couldn't be helped. They'd been together since third year and it shocked Draco how somebody so close to Harry Potter could be so different.

_Flashback_

_ Draco woke up in the hospital bed after breaking his arm from the incident with the hippogriff. He looked around to see Kaelyn Potter sitting beside his bed, her legs curled up under her and a book in her lap. Draco sneered in her direction only for her to smack the back of his head and a smile covering her face. It confused him as to why Harry Potter's twin sister was sitting beside him, waiting for him to wake up._

_ "Go away, Potter," he sneered, keeping a close eye on her._

_ "You go away, Malfoy. You owe me anyways so I think I'll stay where I am," she said calmly, her nose still in her book._

_ Draco glared at her again before reaching over with his good arm and snatching the book away from her. He looked at the cover and gave her a look before keeping it away from her._

_ "Why do I owe you anything?" He asked, curiously._

_ "Because I stayed here for the past couple of days because I was asked to by Hagrid," she stated calmly as she reached for her book. "And I felt bad for you, even if you are a git. And I've done all your homework for you and all you have to do is place your name on it. Don't worry; I did a copying spell so I could copy your handwriting."_

_ "I'm not a git," Draco snapped at her before smirking and placing her book underneath him. "So, what do I owe you?"_

_ "You owe me…I don't know. You're really good at Potions, right?" she asked tilting her head to the side, biting her bottom lip._

_ "Yes, duh," he said with a roll of his blue-gray eyes._

_ Kaelyn glared at him before crossing her arms over her chest, giving him a look before reaching over to the table where a piece of parchment sat. She showed it to him that it was indeed his homework and was all done._

_ "Okay, okay yes, I'm the best at Potions besides Mudblood Granger," Draco sighed running his good hand through his hair._

_ "I need you to tutor me sort of; help me become really good at Potions. It's the one class I can't seem to be great in," Kaelyn explained with a somewhat hopeful smile._

_ Draco groaned but he didn't have a choice, she did do all his homework for him and sat beside his bedside for a couple days. Draco looked into her blue eyes then studied her face and he couldn't help but notice that she looked nothing like Harry. Where he was black haired, she was blonde and where he was pale, she had a pretty complexion, almost with a shimmer to it. And her eyes were blue, completely blue. There was a rumor going around that when Voldemort had killed her and Harry's parents, instead of leaving a mark on her, her eyes changed from green to blue and her hair changed to blonde._

_ "For how long?" he asked, not able to take his eyes off of her as he studied her pretty features._

_ Kaelyn smiled eagerly before leaning forward a little bit._

_ "A month? But we have to do this in secret, I can't tell Harry that I asked you to do this, Draco, he wouldn't understand," Kaelyn said, biting her bottom lip._

_ "Seriously, Potter? You want me to help you but in private?" Draco asked slightly angered at the thought._

_ "Draco, it's Harry we're talking about and I know him better than anybody in this school; he will flip if he finds out that I asked you to tutor me. And he won't allow it," Kaelyn said, her blue eyes pleading with Draco's._

_ Draco sighed and leaned back before looking Kaelyn over again and he couldn't get over how good she actually looked for being a Potter. He let his eyes linger for a moment as he took in her long sleeved burgundy thermal top that had buttons on the top and a white camisole underneath. He noticed her jeans that were tucked into some sort of boots that looked almost like slippers._

_ "Fine, Kaelyn. Where would you like to meet to keep this a secret?" he asked, his eyes piercing into hers._

_ "The room of requirements, every day for an hour," Kaelyn said with a nod of her head a smile gracing her face._

_ "Every day? Every day, Kaelyn?" Draco asked with his eyes wide._

_ Kaelyn nodded before getting up and she reached around him and grabbed her book from under him. She smiled at him as she turned to walk away but Draco grabbed her wrist gently and she turned back to look at him._

_ "You're leaving? I thought…you were gonna stay since I'm awake," Draco said, a little sheepishly._

_ Kaelyn smiled and sat back down in the chair beside him and re-opened her book. Draco watched her before leaning back in the hospital bed._

_End Flashback._

Draco looked at Kaelyn as she stayed curled up in his arms, the tears had faded and now she was just sitting there, staring straight ahead with a blank stare on her pretty face. Draco sighed before running his fingers through her long, blonde hair. He knew now that she was supposed to be Harry's fraternal twin sister and they used to look alike almost to a tee but the night the Dark Lord showed up at Kaelyn and Harry's parents' house and tried to kill both her and Harry, it changed her appearance. So the rumors he heard in school were true.

"Let's go get something to eat, okay?" Draco asked softly, peering down into her eyes and he felt relieved when he saw her smiled.

He stood up and helped her up to her feet only to have her almost tackle him in a hug. Her arms were thrown around his waist as she buried her face into his chest, hugging him close to her.

"I shouldn't be wasting your time by crying, Draco; I'm just a distraction but I appreciate you being here," Kaelyn mumbled into his chest.

"Hey, hey don't worry about it, "Draco mumbled as he pressed his lips to her head.

Draco hadn't ever been like this before he was with her. Hell, nobody believed he had the heart to love anybody but himself and they probably still didn't know to this day. And they definitely didn't know about the love he held for Harry's twin sister. He never knew he was in love with her until he was making the decision to take her with them, even though he knew he'd have to protect her. Especially with Lord Voldemort being in his house and with her there, he knew that Voldemort would have used her to get to Harry.

Draco didn't understand why Voldemort didn't want Kaelyn killed or if he did, he didn't show it. Or maybe it was because Harry had kept Kaelyn away from danger, forbidding her to go with him on his 'hero' trips as Draco used to call them but now? Now he was grateful that Harry kept her safe because it was times like these, he realized she would have sacrificed her life for her brother.

"Draco, can go somewhere?" he heard her ask as she stared at him in wonder.

"We can go anywhere, Kaelie, anywhere," he answered her before pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips against his.

* * *

><p>"This isn't really what I had in mind, Draco," Kaelyn giggled as they walked through the nearly deserted Diagon Alley.<p>

Draco laughed and looked at her hair that they had charmed to look a dark, deep red color and her eyes an almond brown color. He didn't want her to be recognized; not with the ministry of magic searching for her and her brother. She had thrown a fit at the idea of turning her hair a different color, so to make her feel better, he charmed his own hair to turn the same shade as her as well as his eyes.

"Well, you like that store, don't you?" Draco asked as he looked back at George and Fred Weasley's jokester store.

"Not so much now that they weren't there. They were my friends, Draco," Kaelyn said with a smile before lacing her fingers with his.

Draco smiled as they continued to walk around freely. He didn't even care that she was using his name out loud because there was anybody barely out and about now that there was a war brewing. He knew it was dangerous but he'd do anything for Kaelyn; anything to keep her safe. He felt her squeeze his hand and he glanced back at her, that happy smile placed on her face.

"I know, Kaelie," he murmured softly, thinking about the petty little argument they had after he realized he had feelings for her when they were studying.

_Flashback_

_ Kaelyn was curled up on the floor with the Potions book in her lap and her feet tucked under her body. He was well aware of his current feelings for her, the ones he didn't want to have; especially Saint Potter's sister. But alas, he had these feelings anyways over the past couple of weeks they'd been studying. He found out that she was different than Harry was, not quite easy to stir and definitely her own person. Although, she wouldn't open up about that fateful night even though she did admit to him she remembered everything about it. _

_ "Are you just going to read the entire night or are we going to make a potion?" he snapped at her, impatiently._

_ She glared up at him before pulling something out of her book and looking at it with a smile before placing it back in the book as a bookmark. He frowned before reaching over and pulling the paper out of her book. His nose turned up in disgust when he saw it wasn't a note but a photograph of her with one of the Weasley twins. He didn't know which one, nor did he really care but for some odd reason it sent surges of anger through him._

_ "What a waste of time, Kaelyn," he spat angrily at her._

_ "Give that back, Draco Malfoy! That's my picture," she demanded standing up and reaching for it only for him to pull it out of her reach._

_ "I don't think so, Potter," he sneered at her as he looked at the photograph again._

_ "Draco! Give me it!" she shouted as she reached for the photograph again but her short but still growing frame came too short to his own growing frame._

_ Draco smirked at the sight to see her jumping for the photograph even though he didn't know why the picture was so damn important to her. He continued to hold it away from her, it becoming sort of fun for him._

_ "Why, why should you care about a picture with one of the blood traitor twins?" Draco sneered at her, suddenly getting serious. "It's not like they're important to anybody."_

_ "They're important to me, Draco Malfoy," Kaelyn snapped at him, her anger flaring up at him for the first time. "Who are you to dictate who's important and who's not? You are a stupid, arrogant prat and you need to get your head out of your ass."_

_ "I'm Draco Malfoy, Potter. I'm a pureblood who has the right to say and do whatever I please," He snapped at her as he looked down into her face. "And you? You're busy wasting your time on one of the Weasel twins that will never show you the time of day. Or let alone realize that you're in love with one of them."_

_ Tears pricked at Kaelyn's eyes as she realized he had found out about her small crush on George. Nobody had ever caught on about the crush because she never showed it even though George chose to hang around with her when he and his twin weren't off causing a ruckus. Kaelyn sniffed back the tears before they had the chance to fall and looked away from Malfoy, embarrassed at what he had found out._

_ "Shut up," Kaelyn hissed at Draco, grabbing her wand and instantly pointing it at him. "You know nothing about me, Draco, nothing so you shut your mouth."_

_ "You think he's going to notice you, Kaelyn? He's too busy running around with his brother playing immature pranks on other students," Draco snapped as he didn't even bother grabbing his wand. "Put your wand down, Kaelyn, you won't use it."_

_ "Shut up, Draco. His name is George okay? He's different from Fred and he knows who I am!" Kaelyn shouted at Draco._

_ "Right, Kaelyn," Draco scoffed with a roll of his blue gray eyes. "You'd have better luck trying to start a romance with a Slytherin before George or Fred would know you existed other than being Harry's twin sister."_

_ Kaelyn growled in frustration before gathering her things up, shoving her books into some sort of her charmed bag. Draco raised an eyebrow at her as he watched her furiously shove books in to the bag and why she had so many books he didn't know._

_ "What are you doing?" Draco asked, curiously an amused smile on his face. _

_ "I'm done with this, Draco; you don't need to tutor me anymore, I'll deal," Kaelyn said sniffled at what he had said._

_ Draco panicked a little, knowing that he wouldn't get to spend time with her if the tutoring stopped and for some reason, he didn't want it to stop. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could and as much as he liked her, he hated himself for liking her. Draco grabbed the bag and pulled it away from her in a hurry a smirk crossing his face as he watched her become more flustered._

_ "Draco, please give me my bag," Kaelyn begged a little as she looked up into his gray eyes._

_ "C'mon, Kaelie, don't let my stupid ways get in the way of this," Draco murmured softly as he dropped the bag and reached down and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "You know how I am; don't let me get to you."_

_ "Why should I let you continue to tutor me if you're just…going to be an ass," Kaelyn huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She had overlooked that for the first time he had called her Kaelie, something only her close friends did._

_ Draco smirked before confidently leaning down and pressing his lips against her luscious pink ones, kissing her ever so softly. Kaelyn sucked in her breath before melting into Draco, her lips moving in sync with his as she kissed him back._

_End Flashback_

Draco had found themselves back at his Manor and in the living room area. He wasn't sure if it was safe to have Kaelyn out so openly but he was sure that his mom would protect her as well as he would. He knew his father was disgusted with the idea of Harry Potter's twin sister living with them but he kept his mouth shut. The Dark Lord didn't know that Kaelyn was staying in the Malfoy Manor with Draco because they easily kept her a secret although they had to threaten Bellatrix's life to do so. Bellatrix seemed to have it out for Kaelyn and Kaelyn seemed to want to kill Bellatrix as well.

"Oh look, it's the itty, bitty, Potter girl," Bellatrix called out in a sing-song voice as she walked into the living room with Narcissa.

"Shut up, Bellatrix," Kaelyn hissed, her confidence always seeming to swell when Bellatrix entered the room.

"Or what, Potter?" Bellatrix chuckled loudly knowing Kaelyn couldn't act out towards her because they'd be free to take her to the Dark Lord.

Kaelyn growled and settled back down on the couch against Draco, trying to make herself small in the room as it began to fill with people that the Malfoys knew. And only ones that knew Draco had Kaelyn living with them. Kaelyn's eyes lit up when she saw Severus Snape walk into the living room and she looked at Draco, who didn't seem very pleased with any of them being there. Kaelyn quite liked Severus now that she understood why he had been so cold towards herself and Harry in her school years but he couldn't hate her now, now that she only had Draco to hold onto and that he knew they were in love.

"Hi, Severus," Kaelyn quipped with a smile upon her pretty face.

"Hello, Kaeyln," Snape drawled, his voice still the same as it had been at Hogwarts and the same tone and if Kaelyn didn't know him, she would have thought he didn't like her. "How are…things?"

Kaelyn's eyes flickered over to Bellatrix Lestrange and she couldn't help but let a growl slip out through her lips. She couldn't help but hate Bellatrix, not after Bellatrix killed her and Harry's Godfather nearly two years ago. Kaelyn looked guiltily at Severus but he didn't seem to mind her dirty looks towards the evil witch.

"Things are fine," Kaelyn muttered as if she was forced to say such a thing.

Severus forced a smile on his face, trying to be sympathetic towards the young girl but he didn't—he couldn't understand that love a sibling had towards another sibling. But he did understand love because he had loved Kaelyn and Harry's mother. It was a shame Kaelyn didn't look like her mother but he would never know if she would have. The Dark Lord had messed her appearance up when she was a baby instead of leaving a scar. He knew the story from Albus Dumbledore who had told him that Kaelyn's once auburn hair turned a stunning shade of blonde and she had one green eye and one blue eye, another thing that had messed up during that fateful night. But she kept her blue colored contact in her eye because she didn't want people to completely know the true story.

"I know you miss him, Kaelyn but he's okay," Severus whispered so only Kaelyn and Draco heard and with that he turned and walked away.


End file.
